Fear
by CooksMugooch
Summary: "Y-you think that I would actually hurt you?" I asked him."I know you wouldn't Chels, but it's just that... Love scares the f*** out of me." "You know Vaughn, sometimes you have to take risks... To be happy." "I guess you're right." T for Language


I was watering my crops on this blazing summer day.

It was so hot and I could feel my energy running lower and lower by the minute and I could hear the crickets singing, but I couldn't stop now, I still had to water half of my crops. I was almost done with my corn when I decided to take a break. I got out of my field, looking at my farm. My animals were grazing in the little area I have done for them, and my horse was running around, spending his energy away. I smiled, proud of all the progress I have made since my arrival the year before.

_I was packing my last box of my few belongings. I had been living in the city for the last four years, for my studies. I took a program that was all about farming, taking care of animals and agriculture. I was born on a farm, and it had inspired me to choose that path in my life. I know I could have just learned on my own, but I really wanted to know everything about farming; it was my passion ever since I had been little. Watching my father Jack taking care of our cows, sheep and chickens all while watering crops had inspired me, and I wanted to be just like him. I looked into the mirror, and I was reminded of my parents. I had my father's brown hair, and my mother's vivid blue eyes. I also got my personality from her; strong-willed, independent and loud. My father was more the quiet type, but he wasn't as bad as my uncle Gray. Sometimes, I wondered if he was really my mom's brother, since they were total opposites. Anyhow, I was excited to finally go back to my family._

_I looked around my tiny apartment for the last time. I felt a little pang of sadness to leave this little place. It was cozy, and I had many memories here, but it was time for another student to take over. I heard a knock and I went to answer the door, and it was the mover. He asked me where my boxes were, and when I pointed to the five little boxes, he looked at me._

"_Are you sure this is all you've got?" He asked me._

"_Yep, I'm pretty sure!"_

_He smirked a bit, mumbling something like it was going to be a relaxing day, and took my boxes away. I looked at my suitcase, and I took the red bandana that was on top of it. I put it on my head, and tied it securely around my head. I was ready to go. Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at the dock which I was familiar with. I showed my ticket to Zack, who hugged me and said he was glad to see me returning home. I smiled, and I started walking to my little room. I opened my door, put my suitcase in a corner of the little room, and I laid on my bed, and drifted off into a deep slumber. _

_I was awoken by a loud crash. I got up instantly, and I ran to my door. I opened it and I saw this old man with a middle aged lady and two persons my age freaking out. _

"_WE'RE SINKING! Everyone! Grab something to float with, and jump of the boat, NOW!" the old man ordered._

_I was frozen on the spot. I looked further and I could see Zack following the orders of the old man. I took a look around, trying to find something I could hold on too. And I saw my suitcase. I remembered the saleswoman telling me it was waterproof when I bought it. I thought it was ridiculous, but it was just such a nice red that I needed to buy it. "I guess it'll come in handy this time, huh" I thought to myself. I grabbed it quickly, and I jumped into the freezing water. The waves came crashing on me, but I held on to that little thing that contained my clothes. After a few hours, the storm calmed down. I was feeling really weak, and that I was going to let go anytime. I didn't want to lose the few things I had left, so I took my bandana and tied the handle to my sleeveless vest and I blacked out. _

_My eyes opened slowly. I could feel water on the lower part of my body. I got up, but something heavy was holding me down. I looked on the side and saw my suitcase. I untied my bandana and put it back on my head. Looking around, I noticed that I was alone on an island. No sign of life whatsoever. I shot up on my feet, and I could feel panic rising up. I spun around myself and I fell down to my knees, weakness overcoming me. I was so thirsty. I was also hungry. I never felt as helpless in my whole life. Tears of despair were rolling down my face until I heard voices._

"_...mumble... mumblemuble..."_

"_Am I officially insane?" I asked myself._

_The voices where getting louder, and I could hear actual words. I got up, and I screamed:_

"_AM I CRAZY, OR AM I REALLY HEARING VOICES?"_

_More mumbles, and finally, an answer: _

"_No no, you're not crazy. Where are you?"_

"_I-i'm... On a beach?" I asked with uncertainty. Then I saw faces. Humans. And not any humans. They were the four people I saw on the boat. The old man, the lady and two young adults. I ran to them andI cried of joy. They looked at me like I was some crazy cat woman, but then I saw the middle age lady's face light up. _

"_Oh my! Aren't you the young lady on the boat to Mineral town?" she asked._

"_YES! It's me! Oh my freaking GODDESS I can't believe it! I found people!" I was saying hysterically. _

_The old man slapped some sense into me with his stick, and I looked up at him, schocked._

"_Calm yer' freakin' nerves down, you' makin' me nervous!"_

_I looked at him, and I nodded with my eyes wide open. _

_-"Anyways, name's Taro. This is my daughter Felicia an' my gran'kids, Natalie an' Elliot. What's your name, huh?_

_-My name is Chelsea..." I answered him. _

_-"Hmm, Chelsea. Well, I guess you were headin' to Mineral Town?"_

_I nodded._

"_-We were going to visit my other daughter, Lillia. But were stranded here until Goddess knows when. Wanna see it?"_

_I nodded once again. I got up, and I went to get my suitcase. I followed the weird old man's family around, and we were astonished when we made one of the greatest discoveries in the world; a town. We stumbled down the street and we went in this shop which had a sign that said "Mirabelle's Shop". The people inside the shop fed us, and gave us shelter until we had our own homes._

I smiled at the memory of my shipwreck. One of the worst things that could of happened turned into the life I was leading today. I had my own farm, and I was doing a pretty good job, since I was getting richer every day. I downed a bottle of water, and resumed my work. I was done at 2PM. I collapsed in the middle of my field of corn, and I put my arms under my head. I closed my eyes and let the sun soak my skin. But the sun was soon blocked by a shadow. I open an eye, and I see someone hovering above me.

"Are you okay?" asked the shadow, and he was huffing his life away.

"Hum, yes?" I put my hand over my eyes, and I finally see who it is. "Vaughn? What are you doing here?"

I see him pull his Stetson hat over his eyes.

"I was passing by and I see you laying there... And well... I thought maybe you like, collapsed or something." I saw his blush.

-"And you think I'm going to believe that?

-Believe what?" he said, sounding annoyed.

-"That you were just passing by.

-"Well that's what I was doing!

-For the love of the Goddess Vaughn, you have to cross a bridge to come to my ranch. You can't be just passing by" I air quoted with my fingers.

The looks on his face was hilarious. It's was like I just caught a kid with its hand in the cookie jar. I giggled slightly and he recomposed his face into that eternal frown. I heard him groan, and he just stood there. I watched him in amazement; even though it was blazing, he still wore all his cowboy gear. Black jeans, black blouse, leather jacket and even a goddamn scarf around his neck. I was only wearing my shorts, a light yellow shirt and a little vest and I could barely live. He noticed me staring at him.

-"What? See somethin' you like?"

I blushed, and I shake my head. He keeps looking at me with those piercing purple eyes. I raise my eyebrow and ask him the same thing. He only blushed and he decided to change the subject.

-"Anyways, whatcha doin' down' there?

-I'm relaxing.

-What, in the middle of your corn?

-Yep! It's amazing, but now I want to go in a cool place." I wanted to go in an air conditioned place.

I got up, and without a word, Vaughn followed closely behind me. We were on the bridge leading to the town when I stopped and Vaughn turned, looking over his shoulder.

-"What's your problem?

-How in the hell can you just like, walk in the goddamn sun wearing THAT!" I ask him, gesturing his body.

"I dunno, and don't care. Just keep walkin'."

Typical him. Shrugging off questions. I remembered him being the coldest person when I first met him.

_I was walking over to Mirabelle's to visit Julia, her daughter. We had become friends, and it as our morning routine to talk for an hour. When I got inside, I greeted Mirabelle, but I bumped into something. Or rather, someone extremely tall._

"_Watch where you're walkin' Goddess," said a deep voice with a southern accent._

_I look up and I see this gorgeous man looking at me with these cold, purple eyes. I shrank on spot, since his glare was so intimidating. I remember apologising and walking quickly into the kitchen where I knew Julia would be hiding. She looked up from the recipe book she was reading and greeted me._

_-"There ya are!_

_-Hi," I say, still a little flustered._

_-"Spill it, somethin' botherin' ya!" Goddess, why did she have to be so damn perceptive?_

_-"I hum... Bumped into someone... when I came in..._

_-Oh! That's probably my cousin, Vaughn. Don't mind him, he's an anti-social cowboy!"_

_I laugh until I hear the same deep voice._

"_Julia! I told you not to call me a goddamn cowboy!" he said rather angry._

"_Ah put a cork in it! I'll call ya whatever I wanna call ya!"_

_Score one for Julia. We chatted though the morning and it was time for me to go back home and tend my crops. _

I started walking, and I was smirking at myself, remembering all my failed attempts to have a conversation with him. I thought of him being a jerk, but as the seasons passed by, I have gotten to his "soft spot". Yeah... Well, we were the best of friends, so that was good enough for me. _Silly, you know you want more._ Shut the hell up, Chelsea. Goddess, I hated that devious little voice. I hated it because it was always right. I might/maybe/possibly have a little/huge crush on Vaughn. But of course, that would never happen. He was such a loner person, and he liked to do his business alone. We walked to the diner and we were greeted by Denny and Lanna, who were sitting together. I swear they were made for each other.

Vaughn walked over to our usual table, at the far left of the diner. The waiter came and took our order. As always, Vaughn took porridge and I took the curry. We haven't talked for the whole time, but it was only routine; quiet but comfortable silence. We paid the waiter and I started walking towards my ranch, but Vaughn called me.

"-Where do you think you're goin'?

-Hum... Home?" I said, a little uncertain.

-"No, let's go to the meadow."

Strange... He wasn't the kind of guy to break a habit. But I followed him. We walked in the opposite direction of my cozy little home, and headed to the small dock where we got on the boat. We got off on the island and we went to sit on the edge of a small cliff. We were looking at the moon and the stars, but I kept glancing at him. His handsome features were lightened up by the moon's soft glow. He turned to me, and sighed. He looked into my eyes and I could see he was slightly uncomfortable. Well, he always was but it was more than usual. I wondered what was wrong when he spoke.

-"Chels.

-Yeah?

-I um..." he blushed, and did his signature move, hiding his face behind his hat. He reminded me of Uncle Gray.

-"You um what?

-I was... Listenin' to Julia an' she was talkin'- or rather gossipin' with Natalie and well she said somethin' that's been botherin' me..."

Oh fuck, what in the world did she say to Natalie. I looked at him nervously and let out a shaky giggle.

-"W-what did she say?

-Well, she mentioned that... You might have a 'thing' for me."

I gaped. SHE SAID WHAT? I was going to fucking KILL HER. Sure she wasn't talking to Vaughn and she didn't actually MEAN to, but I still wanted to kill her. Okay, maybe not kill, but hurt her very badly. Or have my personal revenge. ANYWHO, she was going to pay for it! I was doing all these mad plans in my head, until I was snapped out of it when Mr. Cowboy snapped me out of it.

-"Chels! Hey!

-Wha-what?

-I said is it true?

-If what is true?" I asked innocently, trying to win some time.

-"Chelsea! Don't play fuckin' retard with me!

-I am NOT playing retard! And why do you care so much anyways?" Smooth, Chelsea. Might have ruined your chances.

-"Oh c'mon! I know you well enough to say that you're AVOIDING my question! And I wanna know 'cause well, I'm curious. Now answer!"

I groaned. How the HELL was I supposed to tell him that I really liked him, when I knew he had a thing for Sabrina?

-"Once again, I don't understand why you care, you like Sabrina!"

I saw it in his eyes. Anger and annoyance were there. Sometimes I wondered if they were his best friends.

-"Why in the hell do you think I like Sabrina?

-Well, it's just so obvious. You guys are always together and I see it in your eyes!

-The hell? In our EYES? She's only a friend, Goddess!

-Yeah well I know she likes you, since she told me. And she tells me stuff and like, it sounds like you like her too!

-What did she say?" He asked, annoyed as ever.

-"None of your goddamn business" I mumbled.

-"It is my "goddamn business" since well I am actually INVOLVED."

Shit. He got me there. I couldn't avoid it anymore. There was an uncomfortable silence now. The first since we ever became friends. I remembered why I hated them so before. Couldn't go on like this.

"-Okay so you REALLY want to know?

-Since I've asked you, yes I wanna fuckin' know!"

I mentally kicked my ass to gather my courage, and I leaned into his face, breathing him in. Our eyes met and I could only see his shock. I slowly leaned in, and I finally kissed him. At first it was just me, my lips there, and him too shocked to do anything. They were so soft, and I felt electricity flowing between us, but the only problem was that he wasn't responding to my kiss. _Shit fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do now? This was one big fucking mistake, I just ruined our friendship. Goddammit!" _I thought to myself. But I felt his hands go on my waist and he pulled me on top of him. He finally responded to my kiss. _Better now than never_, I thought. I pulled away, gasping for air. He was panting and he looked at me and set me down beside him.

-"Does that answer your question, Vaughn?"

He nodded. I was waiting for an answer, or for him to at least say something. But he was just a statue. I sighed, and I got up. His head turned towards me, and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. I gave him a sad smile and I ran to the boat. I heard Vaughn calling my name, but I was too embarrassed to even look at him. I had ruined the best friendship I ever had. I go on the main island and I ran as fast as I could to my farm, tears streaming down my face. I went into my house, and fell on my butt. I looked at the clock, and it was 8PM, and my animals were still out. _Shit shit shit... What if he comes? He won't see me, if I'm over at the barn? _I reassured myself and I went out. I looked for him, but he was nowhere in sight. I sighed of relief, and I headed to my animals. When I got there, my cow's moo'ed at me, and I laughed. I got them all inside, and I headed back to my house, truly exhausted of my day. Both emotionally and physically.

I hid behind one of my corn crop, and I looked for Vaughn. No sign of him. _Excellent._ I ran to my door, and I locked it. I turned around and I screamed: Vaughn was standing there. I bit my lip, and I just stood there, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. He spoke first.

-"We need to talk."

I nod, and I motion him to my kitchen table. He sat down, and I went to my little counter and made us some hot milk. He thanked me under his breath and took a sip. Silence filled my little house once again.

-"Chelsea... I don't know what to say.

-So you come here, tell me we need to talk but you don't know what to say.

-Don't lay smartass with me. I'm thinkin'."

I sigh and I take a sip of my drink.

-"Just say it Vaughn."

He looks at me, and I see pain. I want to smack myself right now.

-"I... Don't want you to think that I don't like you. I do."

I blush, and I nod for him to go on.

-"But... But I can't do this to you."

What. The. Hell. He can't do WHAT to me?

-"What in the world do you mean, Vaughn.

-Chels, look at me! I'm fucked in the head! I can't socialize with people. And how can I make you happy if I'm the complete opposite of you! And I know I'm a jerk and I... I just don't deserve you!"

Now I'm angry. The hell is he blabbering about? He's fucked in the head, and he can't make me happy, and he DOENS'T DESERVE ME?

-"One, you're not fucked." He opened his mouth to protest, but I give him a glare. He closes his mouth. "Two, yes you can socialize. You have friends: Me, Julia, Mirabelle, Denny, Sabrina, and I'm sure you have a few on the mainland." He looks at me, and I go on. "Three, haven't you heard that opposites attract? And let me tell you, we have more in common than you think." I see him think, and he nods. "And four, what's with the "you can't make me happy". I only see you, and every moment I have with you make me happy." He looks at me with wide purple eyes. "And I am fully capable of knowing who deserves me or not." Another silence.

-"Chelsea, I know you mean right, but... I don't know if I can do this to you. I am still haunted by my past and I don't want it to affect you.

-Well then Vaughn, tell me. Tell me everything! Maybe you won't be haunted! I could help you!"

I look in his eyes, and once again I see pain. I hate seeing him like this, but hell, he's gonna have to tell me someday what's wrong.

-"I haven't had the greatest childhood." He looks at me, and I stay still. He's actually opening up to me, and I ain't gonna ruin this. "My father is still a mystery to me. Aunt Mirabelle told me he left my mom when he learned she was pregnant with me. An' well, when I was born, my mom couldn't bear the sight of me, an' she abandoned me. She brought me to Mirabelle's, said she'd be back, but she never did. Well she did, but only several years later. She came back, an' brought me back home... Which was a crappy 'lil apartment. She married this drunk an' the only reason she wanted me back home was so she could get that fuckin' child support cheque." I look at him, and I feel bad. He paused for only the Goddess knows how long and he resumed his story. "My mother was never sober, an' neither was her husband. After a couple of years, he left her an' she blamed it on me. An' she abused me." Holy fuck, I wasn't expecting that. To prove his point, he unbuttoned his shirt and showed me a huge scar that went across his chest. "My mom threw me on this drawer. She did it an' panicked not because I was severely hurt, but because she was sacred of losing her monthly cheques. So to cover her ass, I had to lie an' say that I fell on the drawer. An' she got away with it." He quickly buttoned his shirt up. "I lived in that shithole with that 'mother' of mine until I was 21. I saved up money, moved in this little apartment I still own an' I got my job as an animal trader, since I always liked them because of Mirabelle." He chuckled darkly. "An' since then, I can't trust others because... I'm scared of loving an' being hurt again, or hurt someone else. Which in this case would be you."

He finished his story and I was speechless. He looked down to my floor, and looked back at me.

"Wow, never thought I'd say this, but it felt good to talk."

We laugh a little, and the silence welcomes itself back. He was scared that I was going to hurt him, or him to hurt me.

-"Y-you think that I would actually hurt you?" I asked him.

-"I know you wouldn't Chels, but it's just that... Love scares the fuck out of me.

-You know Vaughn, sometimes you have to take risks... To be happy."

He looked at me with wide eyes, and slowly regained his composure.

-"I guess you're right." He said.

-"And well, with that story of yours, I guess that... I just want to rid you of your demons and I want to patch up your heart."

I blushed when I realized what I have told him, and he was blushing too. And then after it happened so fast. He got up from his chair and he came to me, and took me by the shoulders. I stumbled but I was soon steadied when he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me passionately. I cupped his face in my hands and I gave him all that I had, putting all the love that I could. We then pressed our foreheads together and he murmured that he loved me. I blushed, and I murmured the same words.

He let go of me and I looked at him with a questioning look. He smiled that sexy half smile of his and he reached for something in his back pockets and he got on a knee.

"Chelsea. I have always loved you. You were the first one to actually try to befriend me. And I am grateful. I know, we've known eachother for only several seasons but, will you marry me?"

He then pulled out a blue feather. I gaped at him, and I could feel my eyes watering. I nodded frantically and screamed "HELL YES!" at the top of my lungs. He laughed and kissed me with so much passion that I swear I almost fainted.

"I'm glad."

**Five years later**

Five years flew by. My ranch was now the successful farm that I always wanted. Even my parents were impressed. Five years ago, when I got married, they came to visit me. My dad inspected everything little thing while I was talking with my mother. My dad came back and he had a strange look.

-"Jack, honey, what's up with the face?" My dad looked at his wife and said words that made me proud of myself.

-"Ann, our daughter is truly the best... Her farm is better than mine ever was!"

I felt my pride go WAY higher. I guess my studies weren't useless. They stayed around until I got married, and eventually, my dad had to go back to farming. I was sad to see them leave, but I still had Vaughn around. He had quit his job to stay permanently with me, and he now took care of the animals for me, and I could finally plant more crops.

A season after our marriage, I started to be sick every morning. A worried husband plus a visit to the doctor's had resulted into the wonderful news that we were expanding our family. And then I received medical attentions throughout my pregnancy, and we went for an ultrasound when I was about six months along. That's when Vaughn fainted. We were expecting twins. I laughed at the memory.

Turns out Vaughn was a better father than anyone would have thought. We had these identical twins. One was a boy, and the other a girl. We named them Andrew and Amy. They were the sweetest kids we could have asked for. They had Vaughn's silver hair, and the weird thing was that their eyes were different colours. One eye was purple, and the other blue. Both of the kids were like that. We knew we had the most unique kids in the world.

It was spring. I was watering my turnips, with my daughter watching my every move. She was the non-talkative type. Well, it was actually because of her shyness. She was more like her father. She was now almost four years old. _Time flies._ I finished watering and I headed with her to the barn. Vaughn came out, smiling while Andrew was talking about the cow's poop. I burst out laughing: turns out he was a lot like me. Always talking. Vaughn looks up and smiles. It was still weird to see him so... Happy. I smile back and he comes up to kiss me.

"So..." I say. "Who's hungry for lunch?" I asked all while smiling.

I get no answer. Andrew just starts running to the house, and Amy get's picked up by her father, who kisses me when he passes by me. I walk slowly behind them and I get home a few seconds after my gang.

"Come on ma! I'm starvin' here!"

I laugh my butt off, and I look at these three persons in my kitchen. They were my life, the reason of my existence. My family.

And at that moment, I couldn't be any happier.

**DAS ENDE.**

**A./N.: Why hello you's! :) I hope that all of you are feeling well, and that you have spent awesome holidays! (Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, by the way!) I hope that you had a great time with your family, friends, pets, whoever and whatever! :P I know it was good to me! And this morning, I became for the 23****rd**** time the big cousin to little Melina, and I thank my uncle and his wife to bring such a cute little baby into the world :D May 2011 be a good year for all of you, and I wish you happiness. Anyways, I am, for some unknown reason, obsessed by this game... Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. And of course, we always get giddy for one bachelor (or bachelorette) and well I have fallen for none other than... Vaughn. LOL, I have NO idea why, but it just happened. I being the super joyous person that adores socializing has chosen Vaughn, the super anti-social and emo cowboy to be my character's husband-to-be. Go figure LMFAO.**

**ANYWAYS, things are said, and well, you see, here's the story: I was coming back home from class today, and I was in the bus, listening to my music. Then, the song Undisclosed Desires by Muse starts playing. I stay indifferent to it, but I listen to the lyrics and for some reason, Vaughn + Fanfiction came into my mind at the same time XD And then I heard Map of the Problematique. SO, it resulted into this, and I guess the only thing I can hope is that the story is good since I had no idea when I started writing my first 2011 story.**

**SO, in this case, I'm not going to ask you to review, but if you feel the need to review or flame me, go right away, be my guest! :P It's always appreciated, and helps me to "get better". **

**Thank you very much, and once again, Happy New Years! :)**

**Coquette 08**


End file.
